Michael Likes His Chips with Salsa Verde
by Franca-the-Fortress
Summary: Michael decides that being with Kiki isn't what its all cracked up to be especially if it means that he loses the fraternal dynamic with Morgan over his romance. He isn't looking for anyone new but don't you always fall the hardest when you aren't looking. I know OCs are not very popular but bear with me and you'll see a love worth reading about.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have other stories to update but I felt the bug to write this story. I hate the lack of girls in the early 20s bracket on GH because Kiki Jerome and her portrayer are lackluster in my opinion. I don't care for Kristen Alderson and her acting everytime I see her its always her gaping like a fish and I don't know how she got her Emmy last year in a field with better talent like Jaqueline Macinnes Wood from the Bold and the Beautiful. I know some people may like Kiki and that's fair everyone likes what they like but this story isn't going to be a love story between her and Michael. I just don't buy their relationship. I am creating an original character to be paired with Mikey. This story is in the Original Character's POV mainly but Michael's point of view will also be shown. I hope y'all like this and I will be sure to up my Maxie and Dante story soon well at least I hope. Before I forget I don't own any characters in this story except my OC and I don't make any money from this only comments and favs/follows.**

Port Charles University seems like a good school. I wanted to go to NYU or Fordham but they were too expensive and I didn't get much aid. I am so lucky to get a fellowship from this university and to win business competitions. If I stayed at home I would never get to visit any other places. Port Charles isn't exactly New York City but it is close enough where I can go to the museums I have only heard about. The cab ride from JFK is long and its going to cost me a lot of money but I have no choice at this point.

I am almost here and I am excited for the new beginning. I didn't really want to leave my mom or my siblings but this is once in a lifetime and I can always go back home when I have breaks but I need this.

I have a job at ELQ and I am getting my MBA in New York. This is going to be good for me. I can make good money to send back to my mom and I can experience the United States. It is so weird I never been outside of Mexico and now I am in the United States with a job. I feel so giddy. I am glad I can start my job now because it would be weird for me to do nothing for a whole summer before school starts.

I finally get to my destination and I have to meet my landlord about my apartment.

"Hi, I am a new tenant in Apt 4D. I was supposed to have a meeting with you for 1pm for my key."

"Yes, I am guessing you are Maria Teresa?"

"Yeah I am. Nice to finally meet you sir." I know I must sound funny to him. But he is heard me over the phone but he still looks at me a little funny.

"Pleasure to meet you too. I let the movers in to drop off your stuff like we talked about I think all the stuff delivered and set up. If you find anything missing just get in contact with the company you used. If you need anything done for your apartment just call the number on the card." He gives me his business card with a couple numbers on it. I give him a firm handshake and proceed into my new apartment.

My one-bedroom apartment looks plain but I could care less I can always fix it later. I don't know what I was thinking putting everything into one day. I can't really rest since I have my orientation for my new job. But the sooner I get it out the way the better and maybe I can make some new friends at the same time. I use the google maps on my phone and it shows ELQ is not too far and the next bus leaves in 15 minutes. It is much better for me to take the bus there instead of a taxi since I need to watch what I spend. I grab my purse and make sure I have enough change for the bus and my cell phone and headphones. Oops I almost forgot my keys!

I walk to the bus stop I remember from the cab ride and I am hoping that the bus didn't arrive early. Sometimes that happens in Guadalajara and it messes up everything and I end up being late! But I see people so it seems like the bus hasn't arrived yet. I am glad I don't live too far from my new workplace and school. It will take a long while to get a car so I am thankful I chose the right apartment building. The bus finally comes and the price is $2.50 one way. I guess its fair because it is the same in New York City.

The bus ride is short and I remember to press the button for my stop. I see a very modern building emblazoned with the letters ELQ. I know for sure I am in the right place. I am glad I decided to wear my slacks and blazers. I ask the security guard about the tour for orientation. He asks for my name and I tell him thank you for the help. He looks surprised and gives me a soft smile. I don't really understand why he seemed surprised I would thank him. I notice he has an accent like me but he is definitely not Mexican.

"Señor, perdóneme pero de dónde eres?" (Sir, pardon me but where are you from?")

"Señorita, soy de Lima. Yo soy Peruano y tu?" (Miss, I'm from Lima. I am Peruvian and you?) We start walking I am guessing to the area where the orientation will start.

"Soy Mexicana... de Guadalajara. Mi nombre es Maria Teresa o Maite señor." (I'm Mexican... from Guadalajara. My name is Maria Teresa or Maite Sir.)

"Hola Maite, mi nombre es Xabier o Xabi. Encantado de conocerte Maite." (His name would be pronounced like sha-bee-er. Translation: Hello Maite, my name is Xabier o Xabi. It is a pleasure meeting you.)

"Tambien Xabi! Espero volver a verte pronto. Gracias por la ayuda... hasta luego." (You as well Xabi! I hope to see you soon. Thank you for the help... see you later.)

I give him a small wave goodbye. I see two other women who are already in the waiting area. I slowly make my way over there to introduce myself and one of the girls just scoffs at me and rolls her eyes and then turns her back to keep speaking to the other girl. I really don't understand the rudeness and neither does the woman she is speaking with but she says nothing and they go right back to speaking to each other. It hurts my feelings somewhat because I don't think I deserved that at all but I cannot dwell. Not everyone is going to be my friend and vice versa. Two men come in together and they will probably stay amongst themselves and I will stay the odd person out. As I am trying to retrieve my phone from my bag. The guys approach me.

We start talking casually and I find out their names are Brandon and David. They are very amiable. They both went PCU and transferred to Columbia and NYU respectively to finish their undergrad. I asked them how did they like PCU because this isn't something you really get in a brochure and its not like I know anyone who has ever gone to the school. They told me they liked it but it is completely different student life compared New York City. They told me it is good academically but it is limited socially because of the small town it is situated in. That is a fair answer. I appreciate the honesty. They asked me what school I attended and I tell them I went to Ibero Guadalajara (Universidad Iberoamericana-Guadalajara.). I feel proud because the Ibero system is one of the largest in the world and people all over Latin America come to study there.

"Did you say Guadalajara as in like Mexico? Your degree might as well be used as fecal tissue." The girl who turned her back to me says this as if she is offended of where I went to school?! My education is not inferior to hers just because I studied in Mexico. This woman obviously doesn't like me or the fact that I am Mexican. I refuse to be ashamed of where I am from because someone else doesn't like it. Frankly she is a bitch but I want to silence her but I must do it in a professional manner because I can't risk my job over someone. My eyes are glistened a little bit because even though I can rein in my emotions and steady my voice my eyes always show the turblence within me. I get ready to retort but a new voice cuts through the room before I can answer back.

"Excuse yourself and apologize to her. We don't accept harassment of any kind at ELQ if you wish to continue with that kind of speech when you will be terminated before you even begin do I make myself clear?!" I see a tall blond man in an oxford and some slacks with beautiful blue eyes that are set with fury. Even though I can defend myself it nice when someone who has some authority doesn't tolerate racist/ethnicist remarks. It makes me want to work here a little bit more.

"Y-yes sir, I am sorry."

"Don't apologize to me you weren't speaking to me or about me."

"_I'm sorry." _The practically sneers at me but I could care less. I am just glad that someone who already works here has seen her behavior. I don't have to give her a courtesy of a reply I only turn my back to her as she did to me. She can take her insincere apology and wipe her ass with it. I only look straight ahead at the sweet gringo who defended my honor. I can still feel my eyes are really glossy but I know there is no chance of tears falling because I already calmed down and blinked them away. David comes close to me and whispers to me.

"Maite, El y yo somos latino. Viva la raza niña. We will stick together okay. Tanya is jealous of you because she graduated middle of her class and only got this job because her family had connections." I tilt my head and give David a smile and tell him gracias. I turn back and gringo rubio is looking at me with sharp blue eyes and at first I think he may be mad at me as well for not accepting _la puta _I mean Tanya's apology but he gives me a small smile and I mouth thank you and he gives me an almost imperceptible nod.

"My name is Michael Corinthos I want to welcome you to the company my grandparents built. You are some of the workers that have been hired to work for this company know that you will be competiting to stay here. We have several candidates besides yourselves looking for one of the permanent spots at this company. This job is only an entryway to a lasting job here at ELQ. You will be assessed for your skills and given reviews. Several of our management team will be gauging your performance to see if you are the right fit for this company. Now that we have that underway let's begin with the tour."

I stick close with David and Brandon but it seems like everytime el gringo rubio looks at me my heart races like but it isn't nervousness for the job its something else entirely. Something I never felt in my life. The queasy feeling the girls on telenovelas describe when they are enchanted. I realized something about myself not even 10 minutes into meeting my boss... I have a crush on him and I need to try my best to not let it show because I need this job for Mariajo (Maria Jose her sister) and my mama. I know I can do this. I work hard and I know what I need to succeed. Crushes are things that belong on television. I have better things to focus on than a sexy gringo who defends my honor. I can defend my own honor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Although the story will be mainly in Maite's POV I will definitely state when there is a shift in POV. I like to tell my stories with insights because I notice I want to know the characters feelings about things whether they are right or wrong it gives me the ability to see things from their side but when a story is told in the third person it may leave you guessing. I like the motivations and opinions of my characters to be represented so I can get feedback on if people like the characters or not. I realize the fic won't get many views because the pairing has an OC but I thank aphass and Shaded Truths for following. Thank you for the views as well guys they mean a lot. Also I wanted to state this my Original Characters are absolutely nothing like me and never will be. I don't create characters based on myself for fics ever not that there is anything wrong with that I just wanted people to know that. I don't want to make a fangirl story. My fantasies will stay in my head and they are usually not the canon characters anyways. My characters come to my mind because I don't care for the current lot that is being showcased.**

Michael's POV

I hope I can finally live up to what AJ was trying to accomplish. My aunt Tracy is a greedy tyrant who doesn't ever want to include other ideas from people who are related to her because she thinks they will try to control ELQ. She thinks that it is her sole birthright and hers alone as if she was the only heir. She always wants control of the company but she hardly ever spends anytime here and is always scrambling at the eleventh hour to prevent people like Jax from swooping in and chopping the company piece by piece. She isn't even here again which gripes me. AJ wanted to live up to his name and try to make Alan and Monica proud and even me. Now that I am looking back on it I can't help but get upset at my mom and a little at my dad. AJ had every right to know me and I had every right to know him. My mom makes idiotic decisions but I can't see much of her justifications being valid. She wanted me to be away from the "bad influence" AJ was yet she married someone in the mob. My life would always be put in danger and I have been shot in the head and sent to prison and even fucking raped because of my association to the mob. I don't even know how life could have been if I had been allowed to get to know Alan and Monica truly. The part that really sucks is that I am always told about my granddad loving me but its always from other people. Everytime I see Monica I can feel the overwhelming sadness in her eyes because her husband and all her children are dead and there's only me and our bond is fragile. I can see why she is hesistant sometimes. She has lost everyone and Tracy is always just a bitch I wonder how she can handle it without just exploding.

I want to prove myself and finish what AJ started. I want to run ELQ indefinitely but I hope the board of directors will see that Tracy isn't the answer this company needs. She is the reason we are in the shape we are in. We don't need a part-time CEO that is the best way to ensure we go under. I am ready to do the grunt work and keep the legacy of Edward and Lila alive. I also want to do it for AJ because he never got to finish what he started and that is what hurts the most. He was so happy to have a shot at doing this. I don't believe AJ killed Connie no matter what anyone says not even my dad. Sure AJ was angry any person in their right mind would be but that story wasn't the end of the world for AJ. It wasn't the last shot at being in charge but I have to think about this later after I give the tour.

I go to the waiting room to meet the new employees and the first thing I hear is a comment about someone's degree and how it is probably worth nothing because of the country it came from. It becomes clear that I need to stop this. I let this woman know that her antics are not welcome here and if she does something remotely close to that again she will be gone. I want her to apologize to the woman she launched the offensive remark to. I only see the back of her head its thick dark brown hair which looks naturally wavy but its braided down her back. When she turns fuck I swear to good she has the darkest green eyes I have ever seen. Her eyes are a little watery but damn I never seen eyes like that before. She is probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She isn't some model amazonian type of beauty but it packs a punch. I let this batch of new employees know that this position is a gateway into a permanent position. The turnover rate at the company is higher than it has been ever and that is because of the uncertain working conditions.

Changes in CEOs, board meetings being held so many times causes uncertainty and it doesn't help we are in the vicinity of New York City and the plethora of companies there. The people here for the orientation are in my age group and it kind of makes me feel insecure because they graduated with degrees in business and I am only here because of the blood that runs through my veins. I am not really trying to be insecure I feel its just the facts hopefully some of the new candidates can help revitalize the company. I take them on a tour of the building and show them where they will be working.

I tell them where they will be working and what is expected of them. Its going to be competitive and not everyone will make the cut. Today is a short day for me just the orientation and some light paperwork. I am getting ready to go home and I see the beautiful woman again and its kind of stalkerish but I want to know where she is going. Is it really stalking if we are going through the same exit. As I make my way to the parking garage I see her walking towards the bus stop and she sits down and pulls out a book to pass time I guess. Fuck she is starting to look up and I don't want to seem like a damn creeper so this is the best time for me to make my getaway the only problem is in order for me to get to the parking garage I must pass by her bus stop.

I decide to just walk because if I linger than I definitely will look like a creeper. As I am passing her I don't intend to say anything because she looks really into her book she looks up and says "Good Night Mr. Corinthos." She looks straight into my eyes and fuck I feel like she knows I am getting a boner. Her eyes seem like they are challenging me but the smile on her face is small and soft as if she is polite. I don't know how someone's face can be a contradiction but it is and I don't know how to respond.

I abruptly leave and toss a good night over my shoulder and wow don't I feel like an awkward 16 year old version of myself. I take a chance to look back and she just rolls her eyes at me. That was an awkward yet unnerving interaction. My phone starts vibrating and I see its a text message from Kiki and I take a deep breath. I let myself get into my car first before reading the text.

_Hey Mikey I wanted to see if you were up for dinner? -Kiki_

I don't really want to go anywhere right now with the least of all people being Kiki. I don't know about her but everytime I try to hangout with her since I broke up with her it feels awkward for me. It feels forced and unnatural. I know there are people out there who can be friends with their ex but our break up is quite fresh and I don't want to hurt her feelings but I don't know if I can keep doing this. We are supposed to be platonic but I feel she doesn't get the clue.

_Kiki I don't know if I am up for a dinner out I am pretty beat from work. -Michael_

I don't really want to go out with her and the last thing I need right now is for Morgan to stumble upon us. One of the major reasons I broke up with her was because I couldn't live with myself if I had a permanent falling out with any of my siblings or family. I have lost enough and no one in this world is ever worth me losing Morgan.

_Come on Mikey I'll make it worth your while. -Kiki_

Ugh its shit like this is exacting what makes me think she doesn't take this breakup for what it is. I don't know how to emphasize it anymore that we aren't going to be doing anything like that.

_Kiki I don't know what you are implying but if it involves anything more than platonic interactions I definitely don't want to go. I said we could be friends but you keep sending me texts and voicemails filled with innuendo and they need to stop. I am way too tired to be nice about them now. -Michael_

_Michael I don't even understand why we are really even on a break? We were so good together and you want to throw it all away for what? Because of Morgan? He is a big boy and you should treat him like one. He would eventually get over us being together. You don't even return my calls anymore so you aren't even really trying to be a friend to me. -Kiki_

_You are right Morgan is an adult there is no question about that! But guess what no one in this world is going to come between me and my brother ever! You don't get it Kiki. You didn't only cheat on my brother but it was with me! We are both culpable in hurting my brother and no matter how much I want too I can not take it back. Morgan would eventually get over me being with his ex-wife but the distance between my brother and I may never change and I don't want that. I don't want there to ever be a permanent rift between Morgan and I. Sorry to tell you this but Kiki you aren't worth it no one is. Even with breaking up with you I may still never have that closeness with Morgan ever again. -Michael_

_Michael why are you trying to hurt me!? You don't have the decency to do this to my face you are a fucking coward to do this through text messages. Stop trying to make me feel guilty over Morgan! What's done is done! You are throwing what we have away for what a maybe chance of getting back in your brother's good graces. That is a terrible freaking way to live. You think Morgan would do the same for you if the situations were reversed? -Kiki_

_I don't care in thinking in hypothetical situations but Kiki I know for sure my brother wouldn't do anything like what I did to him with you. Morgan champions family loyalty above everything and he has more willpower than I so yeah I can believe it. The reason I don't fucking call you or even want to see you is because you don't understand that we won't be getting back together and you are always trying to push the envelope and have sex. Sorry but when I said we could try to be friends it meant friends and not fuck buddies. I have way too much on my plate and stuff I have to deal with that I don't need you adding to my problems. I am done delete my number you don't understand what it is to be my friend and you probably never will. You always add unnecessary drama to everything and you act like you try to avoid but you live for it just like your mom. -Michael_

_You know what Michael... Fuck you and Fuck Morgan too! You both suck and I don't need this shit. Don't ever compare me to my mother that is uncalled for! Guess what Morgan was better in the sack than you ever were. -Kiki_

_Kiki you could only wish for me to fuck you again. If I was so lousy you wouldn't be leaving me daily voicemails begging me to fuck you. But guess what I don't give a flying fig what you say. You don't even need to lose my number Kiki because I will be getting a new phone and I won't have to worry about bitches blowing up my phone for my dick. -Michael_

I throw my phone down in the cupholder and normally I am not ever so damn vulgar but I can't help it. Kiki has been so unrelenting since our breakup and really hot and cold whenever I tell her no we can't sleep together. I don't need this shit. I am still dealing with so much in my life I don't need anyone making my life so complicated. I start the car and as I am driving down the road I still see the forest green-eyed girl sitting at the bus stop and I can't bring myself to give a shit. Women are so damn complicated and that's the last thing I need to think about I have a company to run. I put the pedal to the metal and zoom out of there like a bat out of hell. I realize that may be douche-like once I get to the streetlight but I can't bring myself to care. I can't wait to get home and decompress. I still have work to do with calling the west coast office and I have my 8am call with the London offices.

**This chapter was a little challenging to write because I really outlined things from Maite's perspective and its easier for me get her characterization because she is my own. Michael is a pre-existing character with his goals and morals. I have to take that into consideration. I take more liberty to curse more than the show does because its on broadcast television in the daytime. Not too say Mike curses like a sailor or is super vulgar because he is isn't but he is human and even if you are the most polite person you are entitled to have human reactions like curse or lose your cool. **

**To some Kiki may be a little OOC but I really don't think so! I don't mean to make her anything she isn't but this is how I envision her in my head reacting to this situation. I believe she would blow up if something like this happened because she is thinking of what she is losing. She gave up one brother for the other and now neither wants her romantically. This is the probably the first time in her life she isn't wanted by a love interest and she doesn't know how to react to it so she lashes out. This happens a lot with young adult's emotions especially when they are in the undesirable position of being dumped but try to be friends with their ex so soon after the breakup. They don't really know how to take the rejection so they do the first thing and that is too hurl angry emotions so the person can feel hurt emotions as well. I don't like Kiki at all but don't expect me to make someone she isn't. Also this story won't have much of Kiki in it because in my head she is a non-factor she can't stop anyone from being with Michael no matter how many times her eyes bug out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to write this note thanking my followers it means alot for you guys to take a chance in my fic especially with an OC. Shaded Truths I read your bio that showed your disdain for OC romance with an established character so I am incredibly thankful a reader like you is taking a chance on this. I can make this promise I am nothing like this character except we are around the same age. Aphass as always I am thankful that you become a follower of my fics. The continued support really drives me.**

It is my first official day at ELQ and I am excited and nervous. It is my time to prove that I am good enough as everyone else to be given this chance. But I know I have to be better than everyone else because that is the only way to ensure that I get a job. If I can a job here it will be the beginning of my professional journey. I know that I need to get to the bus stop soon. I need to account that the bus may come early and it would suck to be late the first day. That is something I can't afford anyways. They are all waiting for me to fail just so they can say they are netter than me but I won't let them win.

The woman at Banana Republic said this is a great first day outfit for work. I think the blue suit looks great. I look professional and ready to work. This is the first job where I think I will be on my toes about everything I do because I feel everyone is watching and they probably are. I remember to bring flats just in case the heels become too much for me. Its a good sign when people are there. I have my earphones in waiting for my bus to come. The bus comes on time and I am glad for it. Maybe I can get some breakfast too. I am excited for what I am going to do today. I don't exactly know what it I but I am more than happy at finding what it will be. I haven't been this excited about anything since my first day of school way back when.

I press the button for my bus stop because I already see the huge ELQ building coming closer and closer. I am buzzed with excitement that I don't know what I am going to do with myself. I know I am going to be a little early to work but you have no choice when the bus is your mode of transportation. I get off the bus and walk into the building and I see the security guard who helped me from the day before.

"Hola, Xabi!" You can totally tell that I am excited from my tone of voice. I greet him with a wave and he returns it with a smile and a wave of his own.

I ask him if this place has a cafeteria or a place to eat some breakfast because I am quite hungry. He says he will take me there himself. He tells the other security guard he will be right back and we make small talk. He asked me how am I adjusting to the town. I give him an honest answer I don't know yet. I haven't been here long enough to form an opinion but I tell him its very different from Guadalajara. Guadalajara is a huge city and Port Charles is a town its alot of adjusting for me because I am not used to not seeing a sea of people. I love the hustle and bustle of my home and here it is much quieter. Not too say this pace is boring but its very different.

He tells me he must return to work and I tell him it was nice seeing him again and hopefully I will se him soon enough. I just focus on getting my food I dont notice there is someone behind me in line. I can feel their eyes on me and they feel tall as well. I just decide to mind my business and when we get closer to the actual food then I will be able to see him because he will no linger be behind me but by my side. The air feels awkward and stilted but I cannot really do anything without giving myself away. I am taller today because of the shoes so most likely I will be at eye level with this person.

We take steps and my palms are a little sweaty and I fumble with my phone and it falls on the floor. The noise seems louder than it is and I turn to pick it up as I am bending down the person behind me has already beaten me to the punch. I am just looking at the pale white hand and the ground and the person clears their throat. I flick my head up and its the last person I wanted to see. El Gringo Rubio is looking at me with those blue eyes and I freeze. Can I get more flustered!?

"Here you go... Ms..."

"Ms. Rodríguez-Haddad." Saying my name is an automatic tone.

"Here you go Ms. Rodríguez-Haddad."

"Thank you Mr. Corinthos."

"Are you ready to work? Your last name is very long I thought mine was long but you definitely take the cake. I could imagine your hand hurting after just writing your name on a sheet of paper. I remember when I had to write my name it felt like it would never end. Is there something else I can call you that's shorter because your name is long? Please don't mind me when I start to babble it becomes a hard task to stop." The gringo is red in the face and its adorable. He looks like a cross between mortified and expectant.

"Well my first name is kind of long as well so I let people call me Maite. I give you permission to call me this." I try to be cute when I say permission.

"Thank you with granting me with the honor. You can call me Michael or even Mike but never Mikey." He looks sheepish when he says the name Mikey and it makes me want to say it more.

"Why can't I call you Mikey? I think that its cute." I throw in a raised eyebrow.

"Its cute when you are like 10 but I am adult now and its just not suitable."

"Well I think its cute no matter what age." Did I just call my boss cute that is a big no no!? What the hell am I thinking? He could fire me right now. I notice that we are back near the main lobby and before I go to the elevators I go to Xabi. Michael is calling for me probably thinking I am crazy. I give Xabi the croissant and orange juice and I thank him for all the help and tell him have a good day. He looks at me warmly and we both smile.

I rejoin Michael and I guess its throwing him for a loop but Xabi is the first person I met here and has been helping me beyond words so I wanted to give him a small thank you.

We go into the elevators and I tell him I am not sure where I am supposed to go for my first day. He tells me usually I would go to human resources to find out my assignment but since I am already with him it will be no trouble for him to show me where I will be.

He shows me to the cubicles for the new hires and since I am here the earliest I get to choose which one I want. I think he is going to leave when I get to my cubicle but he is in search for something. I realize he was fumbling for a chair. And it is kind of cute but this is a slippery slope. I find talking to him to be really easy and amiable. Its almost 8:30 but most people won't come until its close to 9am. He starts to freak out when he sees the time on my watch it like it must be wrong. He starts checking his on watch and sees its half past 8

"Shit... I mean... damn it. I lost track of time. I am supposed to be calling the London offices. Shit!"

"Michael you must calm down or you will sound like that over the phone and how does it look when the CEO freaks out. It will only do two things incite panic within your company and show your age."

"You are right I need to calm down its not a big deal. I can totally do this." Right now I am glad I am not him. I don't envy him at all it is obvious that this might be too much for him. I do something that is dangerous but I think he needs it.

I maneuver my hand under his suit jacket and rub his back. His breathing becomes more leveled and he just looks at me and I give him a gentle smile that I hope conveys it will be all right. I don't stop rubbing his back even after I see the panic leave his eyes. Maybe its the repetitive motion that makes me not want to stop but he doesn't object so I keep doing it.

"I can just call the London offices at half past 9 after I tell you all what will be expected of you."

"I should probably stop this huh people may stumble in and think something improper."

"There's nothing wrong with helping me with some anxiety." Oh Michael you are so cute in your naivety.

"Mikey that is probably not the best phrasing to put there right now. We may not be doing anything improper but the perception of impropriety can sometimes be just as bad as the assumptive act." He gives me a playful glare when I call him Mikey.

"What did I tell you about that nickname hmm... but you are right perception can be worse than reality."

"You won't have to worry I won't be calling you Mikey anyways it would be downright scandalous for me to call you that when other employees can hear. You are just Mr. Corinthos."

"Do I still have to call you by your last name its so long..."

"Mr. Corinthos it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary if you called me by my nickname but it would seem out of the ordinary for me to call you by yours. No one is going to be up in arms if you call me Maite."

"Okay good I am going to throw our garbage away."

"Ooh what a gentleman."

He just smirks and picks everything from my cubicle and throws it away he also takes the chair and outs it back where he found it. I hear footsteps approaching and I give Michael a look for him to stay there and make it seem like he just came in. The first people to show up are the guys from yesterday and if I hadn't watch so much TV when I was younger I wouldn't be able to discern the look of jealousy in Michael's eyes. Its kind of hot even though I shouldn't think so. Its funny that he looks jealous but both guys are taken. I also don't feel an attraction for either beyond platonic feelings.

The room we are in is quite big it has 12 cubicles in it and there will be people we haven't seen before as well. I make small talk with the guys and they choose cubicles close to me and that is good. Michael starts answering his emails in his phone I want to go to him but that be most unwise. Everyone seems to be here when it is 9. I see the quiet girl from yesterday she looks unsure of herself without Tanya _la puta_. She decides to get the cubicle with us so its us four. She doesn't say hello maybe because it looks like Michael is going to speak but she gives me a shy smile. I return the smile but I don't utter a word.

Michael starts speaking about one of the tasks we must do. We have to pitch an idea and execute a full plan including marketing and it will be in addition to your workload. I guess this will all have to be done before the school year starts because in can't imagine working, doing this project, and schoolwork. Michael starts explaining the parameters when Tanya comes in. She doesn't so anything but scowl at me because it seems she cannot choose a cubicle it has been chosen for her and its the furthest away from us and I am not too petty to laugh.

The day goes pretty fast and I think to myself since I got all my work done with some time to spare I started thinking of my business pitch. I dont know what it is going to be as of now but I make a rough outline of my business plan. I realize that the work day is over when I am the only one in my cubicle and my watch now says 7:13. I should get going now because I am at the mercy of the Port Charles Transit Authority to get home because taxi would be too expensive every day.

I pack up all my stuff and I tell the security guard for the evening good night. I didn't look at the schedule for the evening buses but its not like I am going anywhere so I just sit. It gets darker earlier here than it does at home so I need to be mindful if that in the future. It isn't safe to be by myself with no mode of transportation when it is dark outside. I never want to be like una mujer de Juarez. Although I am from Guadalajara it had every woman in Mexico afraid that it could happen and next to nothing be done about it.

I wait at the bus stop and I decide I won't listen to any music or read because I need to pay attention to my surroundings. I see a car coming towards me its familiar but I can't place it. It stops right in front of me and the windows descend slowly and I won't lie I am kind of scared.

"Hey..."

"Hi..."

"Do you want a ride home? The bus runs every hour after 7 until 11. I don't think you should wait in the dark for 40 minutes." Well that isn't good news I dont want to wait 40 for a bus whether its day or night but the fact its dark outside doesn't help.

I am scared to get in the car but it is just as scary to be waiting for the bus at night by myself. I do something my head doesn't readily agree with but I get in the car. I have faith that nothing bad is going to happen to me but one can never really know.

"Hey you all right there?..." I can hear the concern so it assuages me minutely but it doesn't mean anything.

"Its just I haven't eaten since this morning and I think it is starting to get to me." Technically it is not a lie but that is not why I am feeling this way. It seems to do the trick though.

"Well we could stop by somewhere and get something to eat if you like..." I get ready to exclaim no that is okay when my stomach resembles a roaring lion and the sound reverberates around the whole car. I cannot begin to feel mortified when I hear a hackles coming from my left.

"I am guessing that is a yes?"

"Okay..."

"What do you feel like eating?"

"Isn't it obvious... food?" I don't really care for a preference my stomach lets it be known it just wants sustenance.

"We can go to Kelly's..."

"I don't think that is very appropriate for us to be seen somewhere so public. It looks improper maybe you should just take me home..." That is the best and safest idea.

"Oh... okay you are right it would be improper. I am new to this and sometimes I don't think. I apologize if I put you in a precarious position." Now I feel like a dipshit myself. Michael sounds so I do something else quite stupid.

"Well I am hungry... if you are too we could hangout in my apartment and watch TV or just talk some more and wait for takeout?" My crush is cutting into my sensibility but it all it does is fuel the nausea in my stomach.

"That could be fun but wouldn't that be more improper?"

"My apartment is not a public place Mikey. You can even hide behind the couch when I open the door for delivery." I roll my eyes sometimes guys can be a little dense.

"What did I tell you about that nickname." Aww the gringo pouts I would just love to kiss it and make it better.

"But I like calling you Mikey." I toss a pout if my own and make my eyes as sad as can be I believe Americans call it the puppy dog face.

"Fine but when anyone is around okay... I don't know what I would do if some employee called me that."

"I call you Mikey and I am an employee."

"Its different with you I can't have someone who only knows me in a professional capacity calling me Mikey in front of my face or behind my back." I can understand where he is coming from. He wants to be taken seriously and his age doesn't help so I can only imagine how the nickname Mikey would only exacerbate the problem.

"Why is it different with me?"

"Because... we are friends..." I suppose he would be right we did commiserate quite amiably this morning and he is one of the people instantly clicked with here. I decide yes we are friends and I very much like this.

"Hmm I guess we are."

The rest of the drive is just music from the radio and it is nice I look out the window and toke in the sites if this town. We get to my apartment and I tell Michael I will be right back. I just want to take off my work clothes and heels and settle into more comfortable clothing. I can see he really did make himself at home because he is on my couch with his feet perched up on my coffee table with a glass of juice near him.

"You took too long and I was thirsty so I just decided to get it myself."

"Wow so this is what you do when you go to your friends' homes?"

"Well I dont really have many friends actually I hang out with my brothers and other relatives. Kristina my sister is actually my best friend." Whoa that is kind of depressing to hear that he doesn't really have many friends outside of his family.

"Why don't you have many friends outside of your family?"

"I had a really complicated and isolated life. You just learn to deal with not always being able to have friends. It is okay really because my siblings and cousins are not so different in age where it would be like me being best friends with a six year old."

"Well I am happy that I can be a non-family friend."

"Me too... I am hungry and I know you are too what do you want to eat?"

"I don't really know I am not familiar with takeout places here." He is the one from here surely he knows some good places to eat.

"Well we could get some Chinese food. I know a really good place to order from..."

"Okay I just hope it doesn't take too long."

**Isn't kind of sad Michael doesn't really have any friends besides his family. His life is so isolated through a set of circumstances it sad in a way. Maite feels for him as a friend even though she finds him cute. It may seem a little OOC for Michael to do this but I don't really think so. In his mind he has made a new friend and it makes me him like a young child making a new friend and not wanting to leave that friend because you want to hangout with them all the time. Normally our parents take us home and that's that but Michael is an adult now and doesn't have to answer to anyone in his private time so he doesn't want to stop hanging out with Maite because he will go back to an empty apartment and he tries to prolong it anyway he knows how. Maite on the other hand is happy to have a new friend in a new place and she really likes Michael. She really wants his friendship and she wants to be his friend because to her its sad when Michael says he doesn't really have friends beyond his family.**


	4. Chapter 4

I get settled into my routine over at ELQ. I have made some work friends but I still must deal with Tanya. She is relishes the opportunity to offer her thinly veiled insults as conversation but I have learned to roll with the punches and not let myself be baited by her. I have been in this town for a month and I feel like I am really starting to get settled in. I am still saving for my car and soon enough I might be able to get a good lease. I still take the bus to work even though Michael doesn't see why it would be improper for him to pick me up and drop me off at work as if he is some regular employee. It will draw attention to the both of us which neither of us needs. We have figured at a compromise well not really because Michael waits for me to get on the bus every morning convinced something bad will happen if he doesn't. I roll my eyes but on the inside I love it because it means he cares and it only makes my crush deepen. He doesn't even entertain the thought of me taking the bus home from work. I love the fact he uses the excuse of giving me a ride home has him in my apartment and we always order takeout and do mundane things like watch TV and play games. It is nice and sweet and its like we are a platonic couple even though I want us to be more. I spend nearly everyday with Michael and I find its not enough. If I don't see him then we speak to each other in his personal cell phone. I wonder sometimes does he feel the same or am I just a good friend. I cannot really gauge it because Michael's enthusiasm for me could be from the allure of a friend who isn't related to you.

I decide to keep my mouth shut to Michael because he has become my best friend here. I have told my mother and my sister about Michael most times inadvertently. Majo is always trying to translate romantic comedies into real life. She thinks Michael is in love with me and she exclaims how can he not be because so pretty and smart. My sister is 16 and biased of course she thinks this about me I am her sister. Maybe my sister has watched one too many movies or maybe she is on to something. I spend so much time with Michael that I have met some of his family not the parents but I have met his brother Morgan and cousin Molly. They are pretty fun people and even take to our boring (Michael and I) idea of fun. Two times in the last month they have come to my apartment I kicked all three of their butts in a game of Catan. On the weekends when we are not at work I get tired of all the takeout I make food for the both of us and we stay holed up in my apartment like the rest of the world doesn't exist. Sometimes I get lost in the illusion and I just want to wrap my arms around him and just cuddle but that would be dangerous for me. That could jeopardize my footing at ELQ and make companies wary of hiring me but I know deep down I don't give a damn about any of that shit I mostly can't take the thought of Michael's rejection. I would rther keep my feeling buried and keep our friendship intact than opening that can of worms.

Brandon and David are talking to me in the cafeteria line about some of the people in our cubicle going out fir drinks and they ask if I want to come. It sounds like everyone in the cubicle just might go and I tell them I must take a rain check because I have plans. Michael and I are with each other every night just about even if it is to help Michael with work. I seldom bring work home that's why I tend to be in before everyone else so I don't have to bring it home with me. I can tell the guys really wanted me to come but I truly have no desire going for multiple reasons. we get closer to the line and I see Michael is at the head of the line paying for his food. He doesn't look happy or sad just blank and it worries me. What has Michael looking apathetic. To most people it would just seem he is calm but I know better. He pays me a glance and nods his head at us and walks away. I try not to think of why Michael looks like that maybe doesn't want to give anyone any ideas of our relationship outside of work. Even if that is true I don't feel like that is the reason but I decide to just revisit it later and get back into conversation with my work friends.

The day goes by pretty uneventful. I am. the last one in the office yet again because the rest of my colleagues went out to the bar for drinks. I pull out my phone and text Michael telling him I want to go home.

_Mikey I am finished here do you still have a lot of work to do?- Maite_

_Yeah I have work that needs to be done you should go ahead without me.- Michael_

This is the first time Michael is acting like this and it makes me worried. I have twenty minutes to spare before I miss the bus and I start packing up my things. This is the first time I am taking the bus home and it feels terrible. Is Michael mad at me for something?

_Umm okay Michael I am going to head home now. I guess I will see you tomorrow maybe.- Maite_

_How are you getting home? -Michael_

_Uhh the same way I get to work. I am taking the bus... why?- Maite_

_You are not taking the bus! It is dark out and I worry hold on. I am going to pack my stuff up and I will take us home like I always do. Meet me in the parking garage in ten minutes okay? -Michael_

_Yeah okay Michael I will. -Maite_

I make my way downstairs and do my usual telling the evening security guard good night and I walk out the building and head straight to the parking lot and I see Michael not too far. I follow him but I make sure not to walk beside him just in case there is anyone here. We get into the car and I can feel tension in the air and it makes me sad. I know I am not overthinking this know. We settle into an awkward silence and that has never happened to us and I am not brave enough to break it. Michael starts driving one-handed and be as brave as I can and just hold his other hand. He doesn't push me away which makes me exhale a breath of relief.

"Why didn't you go out with them?"

"What?"

"I heard those guys inviting you to a bar and you said you have plans but you didn't. I don't get why you told them no."

"Is that why you are sad Mikey?" He tightens his hold on my hand with his and I deduce maybe he is feeling insecure.

"Please answer the question..." His voice is barely above a whisper and it just reaffirms my previous thought.

"The truth is Mikey I do have plans. I have plans with you. Every night we have our ritual and I wouldn't trade that for the world. There isn't any other place I would rather be. I love kicking your ass in checkers or helping you finish work. It is the best part of my day." My confession blurts out of me before I can really filter the words but I see it is worth it when Michael breaks into a smile. We get to my apartment building and we walk in silence. Once we get into my apartment and drop our stuff I go towards Michael and I hug him. Even though I am with Michael just about everyday doesn't mean we always hug and I need it as much as he does. It is a reassurance for the both of us. I only meant for us to hug but being so close to Michael has me wanting to do things that I really shouldn't be thinking about. I try to pull back and Michael's hold on me tightens pushes me back into him. Before I can gasp he is kissing me and taking all the air out my body and I give him as good as I get. I am shivering but it isn't really cold in my apartment. He stops and just looks at me and those blue eyes are happy and it gives me pride to know it is because of me.

"You know you don't always have to hang out with me baby you can go out with your friends. We don't need to be those kind of people who get lost in their selves and only spend time with each other."

"Mikey even if I didn't have plans with you I wouldn't have gone. I have to deal with Tanya at work she takes every opportunity to make fun of me. I would be a masochist to endure her hatred for me when I don't have too."

"Baby why didn't you tell me this? I told her if she did that one more time she would be gone and you let this go on everyday why?"

"Michael the woman isn't stupid she gives subtle digs nothing overt so if she is ever questioned she has plausible deniability also how would it look if the CEO is the one to deal with this. It exposes that we have some outside of the workplace relationship. Michael it would look bad if someone found out about us because we didn't disclose it to human resources. We also can't disclose this to human resources because I will receive undue bias when my review happens. Perception will be that I got my job on my back and no way the review panel would choose me even if I was productive because it will cause a PR nightmare for them."

"Fuck, why do you make so much sense? I don't like anyone talking down to you. You are probably the smartest person I ever met and I don't want to be the cause of you not succeeding. I feel guilty I don't want to give you up but I don't like anyone treating you in such a way."

"Michael yeah its not okay but honestly Tanya isn't even on my radar. She does it to feel better about herself because she obviously feels threatened by me. I know I am smarter than her and that's what makes me feel better."

"You are also way more beautiful. Like really beautiful honestly I didn't have a chance. Sometimes I feel like I am making a fool of myself around you." The statement makes me giggle and Michael leans in too kiss me and I don't think I could ever get tired of this.

"Mikey I don't mind you being a fool. You may find it hard to believe but I don't get many offers."

"Well I don't want any competition but if guys never noticed you before its because they were born with no vision or intellect. My baby is beautiful." The compliments make me shy but I also giggle because I don't know how to take them.

"Not to break the sentimental spirit we have going on but I am hungry." My stomach has been waiting for food patiently but it says "no mas senorita".

"Okay I'll go get us some Chipotle."

"You are going to buy a Mexican some Chipotle."

"This is not the time to be a food snob. I am going to use the app and you are going to eat and I am tired of everything else."

"Fine Michael get the damn Chipotle make sure they don't mess up my order again."

"Yes ma'am." I roll my eyes and go to my bedroom to change I hear the door lock shut and once I change into my sweatpants and t-shirt I feel free. I just lay myself on the couch and watch some mindless tv while waiting for Michael to comeback. Michael won't knock he has a key so there will be no need for him to knock so I don't have to get up for the foreseeable future.

I start thinking to myself I have a boyfriend in this new place. I am excited but I also have to be very careful. I can't let any details slip about Michael and myself. If anyone at ELQ got a sniff of what we are to each other Michael could get kicked out of his position as CEO. I can always find a job elsewhere but Michael really wants this for his birth father's legacy and I respect that. I never did tell Michael about the offer from PCU to become an associate History professor but that was before we even met. PCU is holding a teaching position for me if it doesn't work out with the business. I realize how lucky I am because I will have a job either way but I should really get a lesson plan situated just in case I become an educator rather than a businesswoman. I will tell Michael later because no one should influence my decision and as much as I respect his opinion this is my future.

I hear keys jingling and Michael reveals himself with food and ugh I am so hungry I could eat just about anything. I go up to him and give him a short kiss and take my food and I don't even wait for him before I start eating. As I eat I wonder to myself can I really have it all without any repercussions and I decide Michael is worth it and so am I.

**I originally was going to have this chapter up two days ago but I was so upset beyond words at something that happened to me I couldn't write and I tried but I could not get my fingers to cooperate at all and I just sat there looking at my tablet and I couldn't. I am feeling much better now that I have had time to get over it and I have been able to finally finish this chapter. I saw that I received a favorite and two follows in the time since my last update and I would just like to say thank you so much to everyone who follows this story even though this is an OC story. Anyways I want some feedback on if you guys think Maite should have a run-in with Kiki or should our two be in their own world where only a chosen few know about them. Morgan and Molly know about Maite but only as Michael's friend what opinion do you think they will have on this relationship? What will Carly and Sonny say when they find out? I hope to update soon everyone :).**

**P.S. guys remember I am typing my stories on my tablet until I get my new laptop so forgive the abundance of mistakes that may occur. The virtual keyboard is so sensitive I am thinking about getting a wireless keyboard to help in the meantime.**


End file.
